Accidental Reunion
by Marina Renee
Summary: In this story Hermione has not seen her friends in a long time after she chose the love of her life and their child. What will happen when they are accidentally reunited. *This story is still a work in progress so it may change before it is finished. Also OC*
1. Memories

Hermione lay in bed her head resting on her husband's chest. She smiled softly at the thoughts of how they came to be like this. _The war had just ended and Voldemort had fallen. Hermione stood in a pile of rubble as the tears had started to fall. She couldn't believe it was finally over, that she was finally free to be herself. Someone came up behind her and wrapped her in their arms. "It is finally over" he whispered "We don't have to hide anymore" he continued as she turned around to face him. The bruised and blackened face of her true love starred back at her._

Her husband stirred beneath her drawing her back to the present. Gently she kissed his cheek as she began to sit up. Though despite her best efforts to not wake the sleeping man; he woke anyways.

"Where are you going love?" He asked rolling onto his side to face her. She smiled softly and replied she was just going to the restroom. He nodded pleased with her answer and he rolled back over and drifted back to sleep with a slight snore. Standing slowly as to not lose her balance she headed to the bathroom. Entering the large master bath she shivered slightly as her feet hit the cool tiles. Muttering a silent spell the tiles warmed beneath her. After she went about her business she looked in the mirror though starring back at her was a Witch her former friends would hardly recognize. Her hair was no longer bushy and out of control and it was several shades lighter almost a dirty blonde colour now. Her teeth were perfectly straight, though she had fixed that while she was still in school. Her face carried a little weight, but that was from her most recent pregnancy. Her and her husband were expecting their second child. After the war had ended all the seventh years returned to finish their education and Hermione and her husband were no longer hiding their relationship Hermione found out she was expecting. She had been thrilled to tell all her friends, but the moment she told them the good news everything changed. _Hermione stood in the head girls bathroom her mind was racing. She had casted the spell four times and each came back with the same results. She had even taken several muggle tests with the same results. She knew that they had not been very careful with the contraceptive charm, but she didn't expect it to happen while the were still in school. While she stood there unable to fully process what was happening. A soft knock on the door drew her from her thoughts. She barely whispered for who ever it was to come in. Without a second thought in walked the tall blonde hair head boy. "Hermione why have you been held up in here for over ?" He asked. She just looked at him, should she tell him? How will he react? She thought, but for she could figure out what she was going to do he picked up one of the muggle tests that read in bright blue letters PREGNANT. Without a single word Draco fainted. When he finally came to he could hear Hermione softly crying. "Why the tears?" He asked the girl who sat on the floor beside him "You aren't happy with me" she sobbed as she clutched her knees to her chest. Feeling like a complete jerk for his reaction Draco sat up and wrapped her in his arms. " I am thrilled, Hermione. I know my reaction was not the greatest, but it did come as a shock. I could never be mad at you love." He whispered as he placed gentle kisses on her cheeks._ Hermione smiled at the memories as she rubbed her swollen belly. A soft cry from the other room startled her. Turning off the bathroom lights she headed to her son's room. When she arrived she found Scorpious sitting in his bed crying softly. "What is wrong my little Dragon?" She asked as she sat next to him wiping away his tears. He just whispered he had a bad dream. Nodding to her son she pulled him into her lap as best she could and rubbed his head. She hummed quietly as Scorpious curled up closer. Slowly her mind drifted off again. _Hermione and Draco Sat in their common room all their friends around. Hermione was a bag of nerves as she tried to figure out what to say. It was Harry who spoke first. "What is going on Mione that you and Malfoy called us all here?" He asked growing more agitated being in the same room with all these snakes. Hermione cleared her throat and then barely above a whisper said "I'm pregnant." Everyone looked at her and Ron spoke up. "What was Mione we couldn't hear you?" She tried again but this time not meaning to she blurted out "I'm pregnant!" That time everyone heard her. For several minutes everyone was really quite and no one had moved a muscle. The first person to speak was Blaise. "Well congratulations are in order!_

 _Though we should have seen it coming!" He laughed earning him a small smack on the arm from his girlfriend Daphne. Both Draco and Hermione smiled at their friends reaction though it was short lived as Ron stood up and drew his wand out. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS HERMIONE! " he screamed as he pointed his wand at Draco " It was one thing for you to have your little fling with the Ferret but now you are carry his spawn!" He continued as Harry looked on not saying a word. Blaise stood up and ready to use forceful necessary. It wasn't needed though as Hermione stood up, she appeared taller when she was angry. "Don't you ever dare call my child a spawn again!" She hissed her hands clenching into fists at her side's. "If you can not accept that Draco and I are in love and having a baby that is your own problem and if you want to remain friends you better get over it soon" she growled as Draco rubbed the small of her back. Ron stood there bewildered for a moment, he had not expected Hermione to choose the Ferret over him, but the moment of bewilderment last very briefly as he turned to leave. "Then this is good bye" he said as he walked to the door he continued " I wouldn't want to be friends with a Mudblood whore" he spit with malice as the door shut behind him. Draco shot to his feet about to go after the redhead weasel, but Hermione put her hand on his side, a simple gesture to show him she needed him there. No one said anything for a few moments as they all took in Ron's words. After what felt like ages Harry got up and with a sad look in his eyes he left without saying a word._ Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at her sleeping son. With a soft smile she gentle adjusted them so she could lay on the bed with him, and that is how Draco found them in the morning.


	2. Breakfast Talk

When Draco woke up he was immediately aware that his wife wasn't in bed with him. Worried he got out of bed and went go search the bathroom. Not finding his wife in master en suite he went to check the kitchen. As he exited the room he noticed that Scorpius's door was cracked open. Carefully Draco walked towards his sons room making sure he avoided the creaky floorboard. When he poked his head inside the smiled at the sight of his wife curled up in bed with their son. Not wanting to wake them he headed down stairs to get ready for the day. While he had inherited his father's business after he passed and did not need to go into the office during the week he did prefer to keep a close eye on the business.

"Zinky" he called as he took a seat at the small dinning room table. With a loud pop a small house elf appeared.

" You called Master Malfoy?" She asked in a small voice. While house elves were now free to come and go as they pleased many of them still feared they would lose that ability. Zinky was a new house elf for the Malfoy's. They had seen her being miss treated at a wizarding hotel they had stayed at before Hermione had become pregnant. After witnessing the abuse Hermione had demanded an explanation from the hotel owner. When they refused Draco took action and called the Department of Unethical Treatment of Magical Creatures. Upon their arrival the team had found many house elves who were being abused and under fed. The Aurors assigned to the Department immediately shut down the hotel and released the house elves. After being released from the hotel Draco and Hermione offered Zinky a job working for them. She was still quite a bit apprehensive, but she was starting to open up and trust that the Malfoy's had no intentions of hurting her.

"Yes, Zinky. I was hoping you might make some breakfast for us. I know how much Hermione loves to cook, but she is sleeping and I would love to surprise her. I would do it myself but you remember the last time I tried to cook" he chuckled softly causing Zinky to laugh a little and tell him she would be happy to as she doesn't like putting out fires.

After thanking her he headed back up stairs to get dressed. The clock that hung on the wall in their master suite read that it was seven thirty and Draco smiled.

His first meeting of the day wasn't until ten that morning so he still had plenty of time to get ready before work. After talking a quick shower he got dressed. Taking a look in the mirror that hung on the back of the closet a small sigh Draco took in his appearance. His naturally pale blonde hair was turning slightly white in some places, though you would never notice it unless you were looking at it directly or in sun light. He wasn't pleased to be going white at such a young age, but Hermione always told him that it made him look more distinguished. As he pulled on this blue button up shirt he noticed the fading dark mark. In the last year Draco and Hermione had done some research into a muggle procedure they use to get rid of tattoos and after extensive research they discovered it could work to remove the mark. He had gone through with the first of many sessions almost two months ago. He smiled at the thought that it would one day be gone. He finished pulling in his suit and headed back down stairs. As he hit the bottom of the stairs the smell of bacon flooded his senses.

"Breakfast smells delicious, Zinky" he called as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. The room was rather large, it featured a long L shaped counter top along the back and right side wall. In the middle was a floating island that held the sink as well as a cutting board that was removable. Hermione had it custom made so when lifted it led to a trash can. Off to the left hand side sat a small breakfast nook. It held a small table that could comfortably sat four people. They often ate dinner in there as well, but if they expected guests they would use the dinning room which had a much larger table. Draco made his way to the kitchen table which held a lovely amount of breakfast on it. Zinky had made three plates of hot cakes in various sizes, a large plate of scrambled eggs, a huge serving plate of bacon knowing it was Scorpius's favorite, and she made a small plate of breakfast sausage.

With a large smile Draco thanked Zinky and gave her a small tip. Along with a monthly salary the Malfoy's often gave their house elves tips. They currently had three house elves that they employed. Each elf received rotating days off and their own sleeping quarters. Hermione did not want to over work their elves so they made it clear to them that they would each have a work schedule as well as days off to have free time. in most wizarding homes the elves lived under the same roof Draco thought it would be nice for each to have their own space. So when they had torn down Malfoy Manor to build themselves a new home they had also built several small cottages. Three of them belonged to the elves and the others where for guests. Zinky thanked Draco for the tip and with a loud pop she left to go back to her cottage.

As Draco started to make himself a plate he could hear the faint sounds of people walking above him. It didn't take long for Scorpious to come running down the stairs into the kitchen shortly after the little blonde boy came bounding into the room Hermione followed.

"Something smells delicious" Hermione said as she followed Scorpious into the kitchen. As soon as she entered she saw a table full of food no doubt Zinky had made it. She always made way to much food, not that Hermione minded she always let the elves have the left overs. "Good morning love" she whispered as she kissed Draco. At the sight of his parents kiss Scorpious made a big show oof how gross he thought it was. Laughing at her son's antics she kissed the top of his head and sat down to make their plates. As soon as his food was in front of him Scorpious dug in.

"How are the plans for Scorpious's party coming along?" Draco asked his wife with a smile. Their son was getting ready to turn six years old and they were throwing him a party. He had decided on the theme of superheros. Scorpious's favorite was Batman. Draco didn't mind that his son loved the Muggle superhero; in fact their family spent a lot of time in the Muggle world.

"The plans are coming a long nicely" she yawned. "I have invited all the kids from his day school" she finished as she took a bite of her hot cakes. This past year Scorpious had started day school. A Muggle born witch had started it with the hopes that young witches and wizards could get some sort of education before going to Hogwarts. Though the school did not start teaching them about their magic until their last year before the went to Hogwarts. Instead they learned the basic classes, such as English, science, math and history. They also took elective classes like music and art. "Several of the parents have already RSVPed" she said as she grabbed a few slices of bacon. "Though I am also expecting more to show" she continued as she ate her bacon.

"That's great to hear, love Daphne and Blaise owled last night to say that they would be bringing Amelia" Draco told his wife as he drank his tea. Amelia was their friends daughter she was a year younger than Scorpious and the two were nearly impossible to keep separated. "Theo and Pansy also said they would bring their boys as well."

Theo and Pansy had gotten married a couple years ago and they has just had twin boys, Orion and Aries. The three couples had become very close since their last year at Hogwarts and the often went on vacations together and well as many get togethers. " And my mum will be over tomorrow evening. Mum says she found a bassinet at one of the properties and she would like to bring it over." Hermione nodded, she loved her mother is in law and was very thankful that she didn't object to hers and Draco's relationship.

The family finished their breakfast in silence and when it finished Draco left for work and Hermione got herself and Scorpious ready for their day. At half past eight Hermione dropped Scorpious off at school with a kiss and promise of ice cream afterwards if he behaved. Shortly after she left the Potter and Weasley clans showed up to drop off their own kids; who just happened to be in the same class as Scorpious.


	3. Family

After dropping her son off at school Hermione headed to a small cafe in Diagon Alley. As soon as she walked in the witch behind the counter greeted her and asked if she would like the usual. With a small smile she replied with a yes and took her seat in the corner booth. Shorty after she sat down a young wizard brought out her apple fritter and a cup of Earle gray tea sweetened. After thanking the young man and paying him she set out to start working. Hermione was a top class negotiator. She had negotiated many deals between the wizarding world and the Muggle world as well as with many Magical Creature groups. Her big project at the moment was working with the Ministry and the Muggle government to allow Muggle born children to be able to attend the new grade school before attending Hogwarts. This was a very important issue to her as she felt that it would have been very useful for her when she was younger. As she wrote out her presentation she couldn't help but feel extremely confident they would get this deal to pass.

Ginny smiled softly as she dropped off her two boys, James and Albus, at grade school. She loved her two boys but between them and a fussy infant she was glad they spent most of their day at school. James was 5 years old and was in his first year at the school while Albus was only 3. He did not attend the actual school, but the school also offered a daycare service. While dropping the boys off with her sister in law, Lavender who was there dropping off her oldest Rose who like James was 5 years old though a few months younger, they noticed a witch dropping off a brilliant blonde haired boy.

"That witch looked very familiar" Ginny told Lavender as they headed back to the apparition point before going to the burrow for the afternoon. Lavender nodded in agreement but neither questioned it further. Once they had arrived at the burrow the ladies greeted Molly with hugs and kisses before settling down in the front room to chit chat.

"James received an invitation to a birthday party in two weeks time. The invitation doesn't say much other than that it is a Super hero themed party for a bit named Scorpious. " Ginny told her sister in law as Molly came in with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Rose received one of those too, we haven't RSVPed yet but I'm not sure we are going." Lavender replied "Though it would be nice to spend time with other parents. It's lonely with only two couples" she continued. Ginny smiled and nodded in agreement.

" Well I do believe we will be going. James has not stopped talking about the party since he was invited. " The redhead said as she reached for her cup. Lavender smiled and told her that they would go too.

After agreeing they would go the two witches filled out the RSVP cards and owled them to the address on the card. The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly until it was time to pick up the kids.

Draco sat at his desk with papers spread everywhere. It was time for him to do the quarterly budget and find out which companies were profiting and which ones were not. So far he had 6 companies that were falling below the line while he had 15 that were exceeding expectations and 4 that were right at expectation. After sorting through all the files and pulling out the files for the 6 companies that were failing he proceeded to draw up contracts to sell them. He already had a few buyers interested a few of theses companies. He set about drawing up those contracts first before sending owls to the interested parties. Just as he was finishing up his last contract his secretary popped her head in.

"Mr. Malfoy, your wife is here to see you" he nodded at the witch and proceeded to use magic to clean up his desk. Hermione walked in carrying a large bag of food.

"I've brought you lunch. I do hope it is not to cold I went to your favorite Muggle Chinese restaurant." She told him as shed placed the bag on the table and proceed to pull out the continents. Smiling at his wife Draco couldn't help but just stare. She looked different from when they first met but he still loved looking at her. Even more so now that she was carrying his second child. He told her he was sure it was fine after she pulled everything out. The couple ate their lunch in quiet just enjoying each other's company. After they finished Draco cleaned up their mess and they talked more about their son's party.

"Well I received to more RSVPs for two children. I have also gotten a Batman impersonator. He is actually a Muggle born we went to school with. Eddie something I can not remember his last name for the life of me, but I believe he was in Hufflepuff. He uses magic to help himself scale walls and fly around. Your mother instead he get a dragon tamer for the partt but I got her to finally agree that Scorpious is to young for that. " She told her husband as she sat on his lap. Smiling Draco wrapped his arms around his gorgeous wife and listened to her talk about all the things she had gotten set up for the party. After listening to Hermione talk about the party Draco told her about the companies he had to sell today and the ideas he had for new companies to buy. After talking for a while they both noticed the time and decided to call it an early workday. After apparating to the garage where the Muggle garage where Hermione had parked her car they went to pick up their son and went to get ice cream before heading home.

The Potter's were spending a quiet evening at home enjoying a meal that Ginny had made. As they all say around the table Harry asked the kids how their day was and if the had learned anything at school. James was thrilled to talk about his day and spent the next twenty minutes explaining all abbput what he learned in glass that day and how he and his friend Scorpious had played hide and seek with the class at recess.

"Speaking of your friend Scorpious" Ginny interrupted "I have sent out that we will be attending is party with Rose." She looked to Harry to be sure he ad heard her before continuing to tell James that he would only get to go if he behaved and wasn't mean to his little brother. He agreed eagerly and couldn't wait to get to school tomorrow to tell Scorpious he could go. After the family had finished their meals Harry took James and Albus up to take their bathes and get ready for bed. After about thirty minutes and a soaking wet Harry later the kids were bathed and ready for bed.

"Good night boys" Harry told his sons as he tucked them in. Shortly after Ginny came up to read them a short story. With both boys fast asleep and Lily sleeping peacefully in her crib both parents soon found themselves asleep as well.


	4. Uh oh

The day of the party arrived sooner than anyone expected especially Hermione. She woke before the sun in order to prepare everything. She had Zinky, And the other two elves Dot and Giggy in the kitchen and in the backyard getting everything perfect. Giggy was hanging up decorations outside when the phone rang. Popping over to the phone she answered "Malfoy residence may I ask who is calling?" There was no sound on the other end so she hung up the phone.

"Who was that Giggy?" Hermione asked as she entered the room.

"Giggy does not know Mistress they did not answers" she replied "Though the caller Id read Potter" she continue and with a curt nod Hermione left the room.

Ginny had woken up early to call Scorpious' motherto to find out if she could bring her other little ones with her, but when the voice on the other picked up she got the shock of her life. She couldn't even speak so she sat there silently until the voice on the other end hung up. Not knowing how to react Ginny set about to make breakfast a small pit of excitement and guilt building in her stomach.

Hermione made her way to the bathroom to throw up. She had no idea how to react. She mentally kicked herself for not realizing James was a potter. After emptying her stomach she set out to finish settingup up for the party. Just as she finished the last few touches on the cake her husband came down stairs. He kissed her gently and gave her soft squeeze on her bottom.

"The cake looks amazing" he told her as he grabbed an apple off the counter.

"Thank you love. I'm afraid I have some news. The Potters are coming. This morning one of them called but didn't say anything. Then it dawned on me that James was Harry's dad's name" she said as she started to hyperventilate. Draco pulled her into a hug and softly rubbed her back.

"It is okay love, we knew this day was bound to come eventually" he said trying to comfort her. Slowly she began to breathe normally and with a calm and steady voice told her husband to get to helping for the party, which caused him to chuckle. For the next several hours all the Malfoys prepared for the party.

Ginny set at the kitchen table unsure if she should say anything, but once her brother arrived she knew it better not to say anything. Soon the time came for the family to aparate to the location given in the invitation. Arriving outside the small house the family were shocked to see Batman flying around. Making their way to the door Ginny felt more and more guilty. As Harry knocked on the door an elf in a bright red dress opened it.

"Welcome Potter and Weasley families. Ziggy will be showing you to the backyard." As fthe families made their way through the house Ron spotted Draco and before anyone could stop him he stunned him. Draco fell to the floor causing the closest witch, Daphane, to run to his side.

"Draco are you okay hun?" She asked as he sat up glaring in Ron's direction.

"Should have known you were trade Hermione in for some pureblood bimbo" Ron spat not noticing Hermione walk in.

"For your information Weasel, Daphane is no bimbo and second turn around" draco spat with malice. Everyone turned to see a very pregnant Hermione and a very sad looking little boy.

"Why did you hurt my daddy and say me things about my auntie?" Scorpious asked with sad eyes. Ron couldn't answer instead he stood redfaced and looking like he wanted to hex someone.

"Are you going to answer him Ronald?"an angry Hermione asked as she made her way over to the rest of the family. Nodding no he backed away slowly and retreated outside. "My little dragon why don't you take your friends outside to play and see Batman" Hermione told her so as she made her way to Draco. " you alright love?" She asked as she gently kissed his cheek. He replied with a yes and sat on a chair one of the elves brought in.

"I do hope the rest of you know how to behave, Minnie can't handle all this stress she is pregnant as you can tell" Daphane told the group before heading outside to find Blaise.

"Hermione, I am so sorry" harry began but before he could continue was cut off

"Save the fake apologizes for someone who believes them" Hermione cut in harshly.


	5. Party time

**:AN This is the final chapter to this story, but fret not I will be writing a follow up story.:**

Everyone stared at Hermione in shock as she laid into Harry. "It has been almost seven years Harry Potter! You have had all that time to apologize. To tell me why you chose his side and never stood up for me!" By this point she was breathing heavy and grabbing her side. Draco rushed to her side and helped her to sit down. Harry stood there unable to speak, it was Ginny who spoke next.

" You are right Hermione, we both have no right to apologize after all this time. We were horrible friends. We let Ron call you that horrible name and we never stood up for you." Her voice was trembling now and she continued " when I called this morning I never expected to reach the Malfoy residence" at that she was cut off by her brother who had re entered the house.

"You knew!" He yelled " you knew we were goingto to see Hermione and you didn't say anything? " he continued. Every one was on guard as they worried Ron would hurt someone. "How could you hide that we were coming to her house Ginny. You know how much it hurt to watch her with the ferret" at those words Lavendar left the room, she knew she was his second choice.

"Do not call my husband a ferret, Ronald. You had your chance a long time ago" Hermione spoke each breath laboured. "I have not forgotten what you said to me all those years ago so do not come in here acting as if we are best friends" she continued trying to catch her breath. Her husband put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Before anyone could continue the fight Draco spoke.

"If everyone is done here we do have a party to get to. If anyone has a problem feel free to leave" and with that he helped Hermione up and they walked outside. As the parents stepped outside the kids all stopped playing and ran over to their respective parents.

"Mama I want to see Batman!" Scorpious screeched with excitement causing Draco to chuckle. Hermione smiled and told him that he and his friends would need tosit down first. After all the children and the adults were sitting "Batman" came gliding down from the roof.

"Hello children I heard it was someone's birthday today" the batman impersonator said in his best Batman voice. Scorpious jumped up and squealed that it was his birthday. Batman then told Scorpious he needed his help and had him stand with him. With a blink of an eye Scorpious was wearing a Robin costume. All the kids clapped along with the parents. "Did you hear that Robin?" Batman asked and Scorpious looked at him in question. Just then two 'bad guys came I to view and acted as if the were stealing the presents. "Look Robin! Bad guys let's get them!" Batman said as he and Scorpious took off and fought the bad guys off. Scorpious kicked one of the guys in the shin and punched him in the stomach. While Batman fought off the other. The actors did a great job pretending to be hurt and soon they ran off. All the kids cheered and the parents clapped. "Thank you for all your help Robin, but now I must go" and with that he ran up the side of the house and disappeared.

"Mama did you see? did you see? I fought bad guys with batman! He even let me be Robin!" The little boy told Hermione.

"I did see my little dragon.I'm so proud of you!" She smiled. "I think its present time don't you?" She asked her son who quickly agreed. Scorpious set at the head of the present table while everyone else stood around to watch. The next hour was filled with excitement as Scorpious opened his gifts and thanked everyone. Finally all the gifts were opened excellent one that Draco had put aside earlier that day.

"Okay little man I have one more present for you" Draco told his son as he put a gift on the table. As Scorpious ripped into it he got more and more excited. In no time at all a miniature adult broom lay in front of him. "Now Scorp this is not a toy its much more powerful than the one you've had but not as powerful as an adult broom. You are not to play on it without supervision understood?" Draco asked his son who was already trying to get on the broom. Scorpious nodded in agreement and put the broom down. After presents the kids all went to play on the playground set while the adults talked.

Daphne and Ginny were talking about their careers while Blaise and Hermione were in a heated debate about potions. Draco and harry were talking about quidditch while pansy and Theo tried to get Ron and lavender to talk to eachother. The conversations flowed easily amongst the adults like no time had passed since school. At least with the Potters it did Ron and Lavender on the other hand were making things awkward. Hermione was just about to tell them they should leave when suddenly she doubled over in pain. Everyone crowded around her as she tried to stand. As she got to her feet her water broke and she yelled.

"She's coming!"


End file.
